Kitten Kisshu
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Sort of related to my story Why? Basically, Kisshu turns into a kitten. R&R!


**Kitten Kisshu**

Kisshu groaned as his cat ears and tail popped out for the fifth time that day. "Koneko-chan, WHY won't they go away?" he asked.

"They're a part of you; they'll probably never go away," Ichigo said. "It's the equivalent to losing an arm or leg."

"I hate cat genes," Kisshu grumbled. "I also hate Deep Blue for giving them to me. The ONLY good side is clawing Blondie."

"Claw me again and I'll dock your pay!" Ryou shouted from the kitchen. They were all at Café Mew Mew, but there were no customers.

"Dock my pay and I'll claw your eyes out, then steal your wallet!" Kisshu shouted back.

"I bet you don't even know where it is!" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu concentrated briefly, then shouted, "It's in the second drawer down on your nightstand!"

"Reading my mind is cheating!" Ryou shouted. "And since you know where it is, why haven't you stolen it yet?"

Kisshu perked up, and teleported. Ichigo sighed and called, "Ryou, that was a BAD move!"

Ryou came out of the kitchen, and saw Kisshu gone. "He's in my room, isn't he?" he asked wearily.

Kisshu teleported back in, and said, "Not anymore. What is WRONG with you?"

"Nothing, why?" Ryou asked.

"Because you seem to have an awful lot of pictures of the Mews- mainly Ichigo- in bikinis," Kisshu said.

Ryou turned dark red and stormed upstairs. Kisshu snickered and said, "I got his wallet."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Kish, you're something else," she giggled.

"He's not going to be 'something else' after I TICKLE him," Ryou snarled. Kisshu squeaked and POOFed into a kitten.

"Seriously, did you have to?" Ichigo asked as Kisshu scrambled under a table. "He'll never come out!"

"I have catnip," Ryou said.

"You realize that will affect me as well, right?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"Uh…." Ryou said.

Pai came up from the basement, looked around, and asked, "What happened to Kisshu?"

"Down there, Ryou said the T word," Ichigo sighed, pointing to the table Kisshu was hiding under. "Kish found out that Ryou has a lot of pictures of the Mews in bikinis."

"Kisshu stole my wallet!" Ryou said defensively, since Pai was glaring at him.

"Why do you have pictures of other people's girlfriends in bikinis?" Pai asked in a forbidding tone.

"Um…." Ryou couldn't think of a good answer.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Ryou's a total pervert, that's why."

"Ryou and I need to chat, have fun getting Kisshu out," Pai said, and dragged Ryou off.

Ichigo sighed, then got an idea, and took one of her hair ribbons, then knelt next to Kisshu's hiding place, and put the ribbon on the floor, holding onto one end. "Kish, look," she said softly, wiggling the ribbon. Kisshu looked, then hesitantly reached out a paw. Ichigo wiggled the ribbon again, and this time Kisshu pounced.

Ichigo giggled, and dangled the ribbon in front of Kisshu's nose. He batted it around, and then Ichigo raised it a little. Kisshu jumped, trying to bite it. Ichigo kept moving it just in time, and Kisshu kept trying to bite the ribbon.

On about the seventh try, Kisshu suddenly sniffed the air, and seemed to lose interest in the ribbon. He wandered over to something on the floor, and Ichigo said, "Kish, you shouldn't eat stuff off the floor."

Watching him, she noticed he seemed to be really attracted to whatever it was. Suddenly an idea occurred to her, and she thought, _Maybe it's Ryou's catnip…. And that means I can't go get Kish, because I have the same reaction. _

Sighing, she called, "Keiichiro?"

Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, and asked, "What's up?"

"Ryou left catnip lying around, and Kish is pretty interested in it," Ichigo said. "But if I go near it, I'll forget what I'm doing. Can you come get it?"

"Alright," Keiichiro said. He came over and picked up the catnip, causing Kisshu to make a sad noise. "Why did Ryou bring catnip here?" Keiichiro asked.

"He wanted revenge on Kish for telling me about his pictures," Ichigo sighed. "Pai's 'chatting' with him."

Keiichiro sighed, and took the catnip to the kitchen. Kisshu sighed and came back to Ichigo, then walked onto her lap and curled up. She gently cradled him in her arms, and got up off the floor. She sat down at one of the tables, and looked at Kisshu. He was fast asleep, and Ichigo smiled softly.

By the time it was time to go home, Kisshu was still asleep. Ichigo changed back into her regular clothes, and picked up Kisshu again. Ryou and Pai were still in the basement, so Ichigo just carried Kisshu home.

When she went in, Sakura came out and asked, "Why is Kisshu a kitten?"

"Ryou said the T word," Ichigo said. "And that turned Kish into a kitten, and then he found some catnip, and he fell asleep. I thought it was cute, so I just carried him home."

"That's cute," Sakura said. "Why don't you take him to your room? Dinner's not ready yet."

"K," Ichigo said, and carried Kisshu up to her room. She gently set him down on her bed, and was surprised when he didn't wake up. He just curled up into a little ball. _I hope he's okay, _she thought. "Kish, time to wake up," she said gently.

The only response she got was a disgruntled "Nya…" Worried, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Pai's number.

"_Is this important?" _Pai asked two rings later.

"Kish isn't waking up, and he's still in cat form," Ichigo said.

"_I'm on my way," _Pai said, and hung up. About five minutes later, he teleported in, and came over to the bed. "Did you try turning him back?" Pai asked.

"Not yet," Ichigo said. She lifted Kisshu up and kissed him on the nose. Nothing happened, and Ichigo set Kisshu back down, watching as he curled up again. "Why didn't it work?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Pai admitted. He put a finger on Kisshu's forehead, and concentrated. "Something's keeping him from waking up, but I don't know what," Pai said.

"Do you think it's because he was sniffing that catnip?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think so," Pai said. "If it was natural, he'd have woken up by now. Maybe it's because he was scared earlier."

"What if it's because he's sick?" Ichigo asked. "If he's sick, he could be sleeping to conserve energy."

Pai put a finger on Kisshu's chest, and said, "I think you're right. That also might be why he can't change back. I'll see what I can do." His finger began to glow, and to their surprise, Kisshu started purring softly. Pai took his finger away ten minutes later, and Kisshu mewed sadly. Ichigo put her finger on his chest, and he started purring again, then curled up around her finger.

"I wonder why he's doing that," Pai said.

"Maybe he likes having someone's finger on his chest?" Ichigo suggested. "He likes cuddling. Maybe he thinks our fingers are something to cuddle with."

"Maybe…. let's try turning him back," Pai said.

Ichigo gently took her finger away, and picked Kisshu up as he mewed sadly again. Then she kissed him on the nose. This time he started to glow, and Ichigo put him down on the bed as he started to go back to his normal form.

Soon Kisshu was back to being a Cyniclon, and he was waking up. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Ichigo and Pai looking down at him. "Something wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel kind of sleepy," Kisshu said. "What happened?"

"Not exactly sure," Pai said. "Ryou turned you into a kitten by saying the T word, and Ichigo said you were playing with catnip, but that was about five hours ago, and you've been sleeping since then. And we couldn't turn you back until I tried healing you."

"I feel fine now," Kisshu said.

"One other thing puzzled us too," Pai said. "You were purring while I healed you, but when I took my finger away, you seemed sad until Ichigo put her finger on your chest. Then you went back to purring, and curled up around her finger."

"It probably felt warm," Kisshu said. "I like cuddling with warm things."

"I take it that's why you seem to think I'm a teddy bear when we sleep together?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

Kisshu turned red, but nodded. "I'm hungry, what are we having for dinner?" he asked.

"Mom didn't say," Ichigo said. "Should we go see?"

"Yeah!" Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, are you going to give Ryou his wallet back?" Pai asked.

"No, I'm going to use it to blackmail him," Kisshu said happily.

"Hand it over," Pai said sternly.

Kisshu sighed and dug in his pocket, then came up with Ryou's wallet and put it in Pai's outstretched hand. "Do you even know the meaning of the word 'fun'?" he asked.

"Yes, but stealing people's wallets is illegal," Pai said. "Have a nice dinner." He teleported out, and Kisshu snickered.

"Alright, what else did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, not much," Kisshu said, taking a large amount of cash out of his pocket. "The only thing I didn't steal was all the cards in there."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "You're great, Kish," she said.

Kisshu smirked and said, "Should we go out for ice cream tomorrow?"

"Yep," Ichigo said happily, and kissed him.

**This was kind of a spin-off of my story Why?, so I hope you like it and REVIEW!**


End file.
